


Jim's weird dream

by SlyThief



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Baby bottle, F/M, Fussy Jim, Gen, John Silver and Sarah are together in this one, Kid Jim, Morph and Delbert are only mentioned for a brief moment, None Of The Characters Belong To Me, Old work, Purp juice, Sarah is a sweet mom, Silver is a good husband, Small Jim, made this for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyThief/pseuds/SlyThief
Summary: After a rough day's work, Jim falls asleep almost immediately, only to dream about him being treated as a baby.





	Jim's weird dream

**Author's Note:**

> This in an old work of mine that I did a long time ago, I just wanted to make Jim a small kid and being all confused about it XD Anyways, hope ya don't mind it, first time I have posted something here :) and hopefully it won't be the last X)

Warm, comfortable, safe. Jim hadn’t felt like that in a long time, which was not very weird giving that the last time he checked, he was sleeping in a hammock, under a slug-like alien who kept snoring fart-like noises. It was a wonder that he even could fall asleep in the first place.  
But for some reason, he couldn’t hear the snoring anymore, no. Actually, he couldn’t hear anything at all, not even the other crew members who also snored. It was very weird and made him wonder if it was morning now, but as he cranked one eye open he couldn’t see much, which indicated that it was still nighttime. But that just made him even more confused as to why it was so quiet.  
‘Are they dead?’ He thought groggily as he finally opened both eyes and tried to roll out of the hammock, but found out that he couldn’t. For some reason there was something in the way that he could feel was made out of wood, but why was it there? With his foggy mind he didn’t think much about it and tried to get out on the other side, but it was blocked as well. ‘What the hell?’ It was extremely weird, why couldn’t he get out? As he thought that he sat up and rubbed the back of his head in thought, but withdrew them right away as pain shot up his scalp, had his nails become sharper? He then looked at his hand and what he saw, made his eyes widen and his mouth open.

His hand was in a darker color, but at the same time lighter, well his palm was. His nails were indeed sharper, but they were also black and looked like claws. ‘What is this..?’ To be honest he was quite in shock, what had happened to his hand? And when he looked a bit further down, he could see that he wasn’t wearing his golden ochre blouse anymore, no. To him it looked like the shirt of his pyjamas that he wore when he was younger, it was also in the exact same color! ‘What the…’ he was so confused, why was he wearing a pyjamas? Why was it in the same color as the ones he wore as a kid? Why was his hand different? His questions were not answered, however, a hand suddenly wrapped around his stomach and _lifted_ him up. Panic instantly came over him and he tried with all his might to get out of the hand, even tried biting it. But he quickly found out that it didn’t do anything since it seemed that he didn’t have any teeth. Just what the hell had happened to him!??

“Thar, thar pup.” He heard a voice say and he froze in place, when he recognized who’s voice it belonged to, as he was then placed right under the Ursid’s chest. “Silver? What the hell have happened to me and….why are you suddenly so big..?” It was first now that he noticed how big Silver had become, well, the Ursid had always been bigger than him, but now he looked like a giant. He also noticed that the cyborg, was no longer a cyborg. All the mechanic parts were gone and instead were normal organic parts, which by the looks of it, had always been there.  
“Ye be very fussy ‘tis mornin’, did ye have a bad dream?” Silver asked with such tenderness and concern that Jim didn’t even know the Ursid could have and it made him widen his eyes to the point where Morph’s would be put to shame.

“Why tha wide eyes, pup? Still no’ used ta see yer papa’s face?” Silver chuckled as if trying to lighten the mood, but all it did was making Jim shout: “PAPA!!!???? WHAT THE HELL!!!??” If Silver was making fun of him then he was doing a great job, it made him sick to think that the Ursid would actually say something like that.  
“Let me go!!” He shouted at the alien as well as struggling against him, trying to get out of Silver’s arm, who wouldn’t let him go no matter what.  
“James Pleiades Hawkins, if ye keep doin' tha’, I’ll have ta teach ye a lesson.” Jim stopped the struggling the second he heard his full name being called, it was still weird for him to be called James by Silver, but even more so when the Ursid had used his middle name. He had **never** once told the alien his middle name, so how did he know it?

“John..? I didn’t know you were up already.” Jim heard another voice said with a yawn, who he could not see, but he knew whose voice it was: “Mom.?” He asked as he then heard a click sound, making light come into the room, which made him close his eyes by reflex, as the light was slightly burning his eyes.  
“Aye lass, had ta check on little Jimbo here.” When he opened his eyes again, he saw Silver, **smiling** , probably at his mother with the same tenderness he had seen just a few minutes ago. Just what the hell was going on!??

“Was he awake?” His mother asked as he heard footsteps coming closer to him and Silver, “aye, probably had a bad dream. I swear he was fightin’ me like his life was depentin' on it.” Apparently that made Sarah frown as she looked at her son with the same tenderness in her eyes she had when Jim was a kid, it also made him question; why didn’t they answer his questions? Why were they acting as if he was a child? Why did it seem like they knew each other? And why was his mother also like a giant now? Last time he checked she was only a bit taller than him.  
“Did you have a bad dream?” He looked at his mother with a raised brow when she talked to him with such a soft voice, that most parents used to calm down their babies. Just by knowing that made him glare at them both. “Seriously, can you both stop being freaks for one second? It’s creeping-” “You are being very talkative today, I wonder why.” Sarah chuckled and _lifted_ her son out of Silver’s hand. Now, Jim knew that the Ursid could lift him with ease, but there was no way in hell his mother could do that. Also didn’t she hear what he said? No, she did say he was very talkative but…..did....did they not understand his words..?

“Wat’s wrong pup? Ye look quite troubled.” He heard the alien say, “and who’s fault is that!? YOU’RE BOTH ACTING AS IF I CAN’T SAY ANYTHING!!!!” He shouted angrily and looked at them both with hatred in his eyes, he was so confused and they didn’t make it any better. He just wanted to get out of his mother’s arms and just run away, maybe fly away on his Solar Surfer to another planet? It would take a long-ass time, but it could be worth it..

And as he was caught up in thought, he hadn’t noticed that his mother had taken him out of the room, nor that the Ursid had left the room as well. It was first when he could smell food he noticed it and it made his stomach growl, which made him blush a bit in embarrassment. It didn’t make it any better when he heard his mother chuckle, “so that’s why you were so fussy.” “No it’s not.” He said back, but just like before she didn’t seem to understand what he said, that or she and Silver were just ignoring him, which just made him even more pissed off. “Aw, don’t look so mad, you’ll get food in a second,” his mom said with a smile and still looked at him with those soft blue eyes as she tickled his belly. 

“W-wait, what ar-AHAAHAA..AHAAHEHA..S-stop..HAHA!!!!!” Jim, even though he tried not to, couldn’t help but to laugh loudly, he had always been ticklish and his mother knew that very well, as she kept on tickling him for quite a while and when she was finally done, Jim was completely red in the face, had tears in his eyes and were still laughing quite a bit even though he was quite out of breath.  
“There is that happy face we love to see.” Sarah chuckled while smiling as she went down stairs and walked into the kitchen.

In the kitchen was none other than Silver, making breakfast for them all, while whistling. ‘So it’s him who was making food?’ Jim knew that the alien was surprisingly good at making food, but even though he knew that, it was still weird to see him cook, even more so since the cyborg was not a cyborg anymore.

“Ahh, who be tha’ lovely lass standin' in me humble kitchen?” He heard the Ursid say to his mother as well as bowing to her, the very same way he did when he met Jim and Doppler for the first time.  
Sarah rolled her eyes at her husband, but was still smiling, “mmhmm...I don’t know.” She said with a slight grin on her face as she went over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

If Jim wasn’t confused enough before, then he certainly was now. Why the hell was his mother kissing Silver, on the lips no less? ‘If this is a dream I want to wake up now.’ He then tried pinching his arm, but before he could do that, the Ursid stopped him.  
“Don’ do tha’ Jimbo, ye'll jus’ hurt yerself.” He said with concern and a bit of seriousness in his voice as he held Jim’s arm. The young brunette just looked at Silver with confused eyes, why did the Ursid talk to him like he didn’t know better? He knew that he somehow had claws now and that he had to be a bit more careful with them. But yet the alien didn’t look like he thought that. Actually, he looked like a parent who was afraid that their child would hurt themselves and that made Jim furious as he pulled his arm back from Silver’s hand. “WOULD THE TWO OF YOU JUST STOP THIS BULLSHIT ALREADY!!???” He shouted as loudly and angrily as he could as he began fighting against his mother, trying to get out of her arms.  
Sarah was very surprised by her son’s sudden outburst, but nevertheless tried to calm him down as much as she could, by hushing and rocking him though it didn’t seem to be working as he kept on screaming bloody murder and thrashing around in her arms.

“Poor pup, must be starvin'.” Silver said with a frown as went back to his cooking, stirring into the pot of purp juice, before taking the open baby bottle there was on the countertop next to him and filled it up with the purplish warm goo. When he had done that he put on the rubber teat and gave the bottle a quick shake; before handing the bottle to Sarah.

With a quick ‘thanks dear’, Sarah wasted no time in giving her son his bottle, almost shoving it into his mouth. Which made Jim gulp in surprise and made his limbs go limp and his eyes widen when he had accidentally swallowed some of it. It wasn’t like it was bad, it was just warm purp juice, but there was something about being fed it in a freaking **baby** bottle there made it…. so _so_ bad..   
But for some reason, he couldn’t stop slurping it down. He tried to stop drinking it with all his might, even tried pushing the bottle away from him, which he would have done anyways, but it didn’t help at all since his mom just kept it still, not letting him off the hook that easily.  
He wanted to whine, but he couldn’t even do that. All he really could do was just give up and drink it until it would be empty.  
It was also after he had giving up on trying to get out of it that he could taste that the purp juice was a bit more….fatty? Like, it was thicker than it should be. Had Silver made it differently? He knew that the cook most of the times just made up things since he didn’t follow any recipes nor wanted to, so it wouldn’t surprise him if that was the case. But even so, it didn’t taste bad. No, it actually made it a bit more tastier. The flavor was sweet with a hint of sourness so it wouldn’t be too sickening to drink.

“Tha’s a good lad.” Silver said with a smile as he stroke some of Jim’s hair, which caught the young brunette off guard and almost made him choke on the liquid, luckily he didn’t.

“Did you make it like I told you?” Sarah asked her husband as she ever so slowly rocking her son from side to side, “aye, woul’ have done tha’ anyway,” the Ursid replied, “makes even tha feisties’ pup go down i’ a secon’.” When Jim heard that, he instantly glared towards the alien, so that’s why he couldn’t move his limbs that much. Oh how he wanted to punch the Ursid square in the face, but he knew he couldn’t, not while he was still drinking the stuff there was the very reason he couldn’t move. ‘Just wait until I can use my limbs again,’ he growled in his mind and glared at them both, but it somehow became hard to do so. His lids were becoming heavy and he was having a very hard time keeping them up. “It’s okay sweetheart,” he heard his mother whisper to him, though he had no idea of what she meant by that, nor did he really care as he finally was done drinking. The bottle was empty, not even a few drops were left as Sarah gently took the treat out of her son’s mouth and placed the empty bottle on the countertop next to her. She then carefully placed her son on her shoulder and gently patted his back, trying to make him burp.

Jim, who now was only a few seconds away from sleeping, felt someone patting his back. He wanted to groan and tell them to go away, but before he could do that; he let out a huge burp. Now, if he wasn't already in an embarrassing situation, he probably would’ve blushed a bit in embarrassment. “Tha’s a good pup,” now that made the brunette blush and made him want to hide away from the world as Silver softly stroke his brun locks and his mother was slowly rocking him from side to side. Though he never would admit it, the whole thing was actually kinda soothing and made him sigh in comfort as a small yawn escaped his lips. “Jus’ go ta sleep pup, we be righ’ here fer ye.” Somehow those words were the last there was needed, before Jim closed his eyes and fell asleep…

 

“JIMBO!!” The teen woke up to the sound of Silver shouting at him and it gave the brunette such a shock, that he fell out of the hammock and landed right on his face. “Oow…” he groaned and quickly got up from the wooden floor, rubbing his face a bit in discomfort. “That is one way to wake up,” the brunette said sarcastically as he looked up towards the alien. The memories of the dream he just had was still playing inside his head, which made it weird to look at the cyborg at eye level.  
“‘tis wha’ ye ge’ fer wakin’ up late.” Silver said, while having his arms on his hips. “Tha floor ain' gunna clean itself ye know.” Normally, Jim would’ve groaned at that, but instead he just gave a quick nod and ran out of the steerage, almost falling down the way up on the stairs. That made Silver raise a brow, as to why the lad suddenly couldn’t get out fast enough. Normally he would’ve taken his sweet time getting up onto the deck. ‘Mayhap I should talk t’ him lader.” The cyborg wondered as he himself went up the stairs, still a bit confused.


End file.
